


一期一会

by ringo1123



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest - Fandom
Genre: Ancient Japan, F/M, M/M, Samurai Clark, alternative universe, girl!Bruce, ninjia bruce, shogon of steel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringo1123/pseuds/ringo1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>战国公主，浪人武士，神秘忍者</p>
            </blockquote>





	一期一会

**Author's Note:**

> 借钢铁将军设定，但自己多加了点东西，比如时间线设在日本战国时期，地点也参照了现实地名等等，但就算不了解也完全没关系

“霜月之下，參商之间”  
尽管内容早已烂熟于心，她还是再一次展开这张纸条，扫过那些熟悉的笔记，然后折好收入胸口的暗袋里，姬路城的公主，城主唯一的继承人，花，曲起腿重新调整绑腿，在这座堡垒最隐秘的房间里，没有什么养尊处优的公主，只有两位警觉的忍者。  
“花，你这是打算去赴约吗？”  
面对名义上贴身侍卫，实际上情同姊弟的飞鸟，她让自己的表情显得更为柔和，  
“是的，这是我的打算，我们需要结盟，否则姬路城无法在这样的乱世里独善其身。”  
她的声音如此冷静坚决，但灯火之下，这位身形挺拔的女性拥有最为青春曼妙的线条。  
“你从不相信那些公卿或是武将，你之前从不考虑任何结盟的请求，从不卷入任何派系火拼，这才是我们在乱世之中存活的方法不是吗？现在你却要去相信一个浪人？还要为一封语焉不详的信，义无反顾的去赴约？花，你这是被感情冲昏了头脑吗？”  
年纪尚且稚嫩，但却已成长为可靠男子汉的飞鸟坚决反对这一决定，他并非贵族子弟，也不是姬路城守这个古老家族的远亲，他是这个时代最不缺乏的——平民孤儿，几年前，他的父母带着他颠沛流离来到被人们称为和平净土的姬路城，然而就当那座纯白的天守阁（注）已近在眼前时，一群山野强盗袭击了这帮疲乏到极点的难民，直到姬路的公主带领家臣们赶到，犹如战神，又如天使，从此姬路的公主在哪里，哪里便是他的家。  
“星不是一个浪人，他是英雄，他是钢铁将军，不依附任何势力也不想为自己攻城略地，他和我们的目标是一致的，飞鸟！那就是保护无辜的平民，让他们不致于流离失所生灵涂炭，星是我们唯一可以结交的盟友……”  
“而这一切都和你对他的感情无关？”  
“我从不拿这座城池和世世代代居住于此的百姓开玩笑。”  
听到这斩钉截铁的回答，飞鸟知道自己越线了，没人比花更爱姬路城，即使这是夺走她双亲生命的地方，她拒绝了一个又一个来自朝廷，来自大名，来自武将的联姻，带着父母留给他的家臣们独自守护这座城池，发誓永不嫁人，直到一年前一队陌生的浪人出现，那位世人称之为钢铁将军的强大武士，让他的主君，他的亲人发生了难以忽视的变化。  
“这封信是我们约定的密语，暗含了时间和地点，我必须去，两个月前他说他要去招募一批人，我们将形成一个秘密联盟，这个联盟具有一统天下的能力，不惧怕来自任何一方的压力，但我们不会这么做，联盟不为任何政权服务，只为保护那些乱世中的孤儿……”  
说完，花用那样温柔而又歉意的目光看着她的侍从，“我知道你在担心什么，这很危险，但我们没有其他机会了。”  
她熄灭墙壁上的火把，从这条不为人知的暗道走向城外，飞鸟谨跟随，知道自己只能陪伴对方到达城墙。  
“每座天守阁都有一批影武者暗中保护，除了城主谁也不知道他们的存在，他们不求官爵不图封地，他们没有名字没有面孔，唯一的目的就是保护这座城池……”花的声音回荡在空旷黑暗的密道里。  
“可你有名字，花，而且你那么美丽……”年轻男孩打断了她，可花并不在意，  
“我的名字是蝙蝠，而当我死后，这座城，这个名字都是你的，飞鸟，除了你，我不会把它们托付给任何人。”  
年轻的侍从没来得及回答，他的主君与师傅就已经纵身跃下，消失在夜色城郭之中。

忍者蝙蝠轻巧地落在墙垛上，借着月色下的阴影，她像一只最机敏的动物一样飞驰在沉睡的夜空之中，也许心跳快得有些不寻常，她知道飞鸟至少说对了一件事，她的心，而不是她的理智在为这场约会而雀跃无比。她的恋人有着夜空一般深邃的眸子，而当他朝她微笑，夜空霎时被星光点燃……而远处微弱的呼救声打断了她的臆想。  
姬路城大批接收难民，难免会混进无赖凶暴之徒，而眼下，三名蒙面凶徒为了抢夺一匹马和些许钱财，正在殴打一名老者，在他们甚至没有意识到发生了什么之前，蝙蝠就用暗器将这些强盗放倒，作为忍者，永远要在黑暗中行事，将恐惧植入敌人心中，而没有什么比未知更让人恐惧——很久以前有人这样教导她，她本该毫无踪迹的离开，但那名老者显然伤势严重到无法站立，毫不犹豫地，她走出了阴影的掩护，她从不是盲从者，她有自己的信条。  
蹲在老人身边，她迅速检查了对方的伤势，放任不理等于置他于死地。  
“来，靠着我的手臂站起来，你需要医生。”她压低嗓音说道，  
“……走……快走…”老人挣扎着躲开，她警觉起来，可四周除了昏倒的强盗并无他人。  
“我不会留你在这等死，别害怕，我会……”  
刺骨的凉意，她感到从胸口蔓延至全身的刺骨凉意，太大意了蝙蝠！她对自己说，但嘴里却发不出半点声音，而她脚下的老人，那老人抬手撕掉了脸上的伪装。  
“嘘，孩子，不要动弹。”她的师傅，她的缔造者，忍者大师，此刻正用她再熟悉不过的语调安抚着她，而他明明已在多年前死去，当她明白对方真正的目的之后，她明明摧毁了他的庙宇，看着他于烈焰之中焚烧……。  
“你的脸上写满了震惊我的孩子，但你太年轻了，不明白永生的含义，我曾教会了你一切，忍者没有名字没有面容，所以他们可以是任何人，你必须抛弃自己才能成为自己，但你，我最爱的孩子，无法抛弃那些幼稚的理想。”  
她发现他们的视线颠倒了，现在，那神秘忍者正俯视着她，脸上充满怜悯和来自往日的慈爱，但那柄刺入她胸口的长刀却毫无怜悯，寸寸深入，  
“一个双亲死于战火的公主，抛弃荣华富贵来到深山寻求我的帮助，想要拥有再也不惧危险的力量，我爱她甚于这世间一切，甚至想要与她分享我永恒的生命和我的荣耀……”  
那饱含深情的声音瞬间冷却，  
“你本可以和我一起见证人类的败落，他们自相残杀世界烽烟四起，我只消在幕后穿针引线，他们就迫不及待的同室操戈，这本是多么美妙的时代”  
刀刃穿过她的胸腔，从后背捅出，她知道她的师傅巧妙的避开了骨骼，她会神志清醒的死于失血而不是在剧痛之中迅速毙命。  
“你选择了回到这里，玩起了小儿般的游戏，我本可以放过你，但谁料你竟然与那些异形者勾结，亲爱的孩子，你不知道他们都不是人类吗？这些非人的怪物一旦集结，就能拥有完全扭转时局的力量，战争将会结束，这可不是我所希望的局面，所以……”  
长刀被抽出，她感到寒意彻骨。  
“不要害怕，这只是暂别，我的孩子，我们将会重逢，我们将会重逢。”  
她的世界里只剩下那轮有如霜雪一般的明月，以及遍布天幕，闪烁如同双眸的星辰。  
“霜月之下，参商之间”

*****

“所以，你觉得怎样？”  
克拉克停下涂抹防晒霜的动作，欣赏一番自己手下这具难得被饱受阳光爱抚，并在膏液下呈现诱人蜜色光泽的身体，同时随意问道。  
“什么怎样？”  
布鲁斯懒洋洋地翻过身，示意对方继续在他赤裸的背部施展技艺，紫外线除了能让氪星人更加强大之外对他们毫无影响，自然这位不需要防晒的外星人成了花花公子的私人防晒专员，对此克拉克本人毫无异议，当然，除了不能在公共海滩全面兼顾到顾客那藏在紧身泳裤下的臀部之外，他真的毫无异议，韦恩是个好主顾，从不吝啬展示自己的身体，还能够忍受肯特专员在工作时絮絮叨叨自己近日的梦境。  
“当然是这个梦啊，听完后你有何感想？”  
“感想是，克拉克你还是安心做记者吧，你的低俗小说写得烂透了。”  
为这句评价，他得到了一次极富技巧的背部挤压，这养尊处优的公子哥不依不饶的呻吟起来，  
“认真点布鲁斯，你不觉得这梦境处处是巧合吗？比如一个来自外星的武士，一个叫蝙蝠的忍者……”  
“这就是梦，克拉克，梦是现实在潜意识的投影，这其实很好解释，你昨天和迪克完了一整天战国游戏，所以梦里自然玩了一把真人带入，同时把你对其他人的认知也带入进去了。”  
“但这不能解释为何在我自己的梦境里主角确是你？”  
“也许你的梦是连续剧，这也解释了为何情节狗血得似曾相识。”  
“也许如果你没有大清早就骑在我身上自私自利地把我弄醒，我就能梦到已自己为主角的下一集了。”  
“我记得你当时挺享受的？至少你的某一部分是的。”  
“好吧，至少有人开始承认他开始享受了，所以这个‘联盟海滩拓展计划'还不错吧？”  
“真是我见过最蠢的计划了克拉克，‘增加交流理解，促进合作默契’？真的吗？只是你想度假了吧……”  
布鲁斯一边啜饮着他的鸡尾酒，一边默算着账目，好在这是他的私人岛屿，否则光是挡住媒体的刺探就够伤脑筋的了……”  
然而看来有人并不领情，一只色彩斑斓材质诡异的沙滩排球直直飞向算账的联盟金主，在他们采取行动之前，一只绿色的巨大手掌以天外飞仙的姿势牢牢接住那颗排球，哈尔•乔丹快活的声音随即响起，  
“没有打扰到两位吧？需要给你们留出点特别空间吗？”  
毫无自觉的哈尔和他那毫无神经的声音打破了布鲁斯勉强维持的平静，他翻身坐起，用最最蝙蝠侠的粗粝声线警告道，  
“绿灯，如果你的脑容量能否容纳三个以上字节，那么你该清楚，我们事先就有规定，在这里禁用超能力，尤其是你那个灯笼似的绿色玩意儿！”  
“哦？像这样？”显然这招对哈尔无效，穿着沙滩裤的绿灯侠挥舞着他的小戒指，空中出现了一只怒气冲冲的Q版蝙蝠侠——绿色的，然后一只英俊潇洒的绿色绿灯侠将那团蝙蝠一拳打飞。  
然而现实中，哈尔得到了一只迎面袭来的沙滩排球，  
“忘了你的球（ball）吗？混球！”  
“喂！吓人鬼！你这样很没有风度！”  
“我……”  
在增加了解促进合作的主旨再一次受到严重挑战时，正义联盟名副其实的主席超人先生决定前来力挽狂澜，  
“哈尔，我想我们确实需要点特殊空间。”  
在对方还没来得及反应之前，克拉克一把搂住他的爱人，两人一齐倒向沙滩，同时迅速占领了那张还带着鸡尾酒甜味的嘴唇。  
布鲁斯承认他被打了个措手不及，不过情人滚烫的身体和热情的唇舌让他愉悦多过愤怒，更何况，不远处绿灯侠发出的惨叫让他放下了所有顾虑，抬腿缠住对方的腰臀，他才不在乎这激情野合的架势会闪瞎某对狗眼呢。  
“求你们了！去开个房行吗？！！”  
蠢货！布鲁斯用鼻子哼了一声，这可是他的私人海岛，岛上的一切都属于他。  
阳光之下，天海之间。

【完】

注：天守阁是战国时期割据地方的武将们所修建的堡垒统称，姬路城的天守阁可以说是目前保存最完整的天守阁，通体白色，之所以选这个地方就是因为地名中有一个姬字，很适合弄个公主不是吗？（逃


End file.
